My Old Bestfriend
by Sarabear209
Summary: My past has come back to haunt me. IT HAS! Izayoi, my moms old best friend had just passed away. In her will she left her estate to her son Inuyasha, and me, the Princess of the time clan. I never knew i was a princess! That's not the weird part, in order for me to go to the house, i have to jump down a creepy well that takes me 500 years in the past! Can my life be any worse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. AT ALL.

A ball rolled to my feet and I picked it up. I was in a forest near my house and I didn't see anyone around. It was really strange.

"Hello!" no one answered back. I didn't want to keep the ball so I just started to walk around; I knew where I was at so I wouldn't get lost.

"Hello? Anyone there! I have your ball!" a branch above me moved at I looked up. There was a little boy around my age in the tree.

"Is this yours?" he nodded

"Well come down here and get it!" when I said that he backed into the tree even more.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" he looked at me with wide eyes. For a minute he looked like he was arguing with himself and he finally came down.

"My n-name is I-Inuyasha… that's my ball…" he was so shy. It was strange though. He has beautiful golden eyes and silvery white hair. He wore a regular red kimono like the guys do. He looked so scared.

I smiled and passed him the ball. He caught it with ease.

"Why is your ball all the way over here?"

"They threw it" he looked down and sat at the ground with his arms around his knees.

"Who threw it?" I was curious to know.

"The villagers, they don't like me. They say I'm a monster and I shouldn't be able to play with other kids."

I gasped, that was the saddest thing I heard, "They c-call me names, they call me half-breed"

I was confused "Inuyasha, what's-a half-breed?" I said that word slow.

"I don't know, but they call me it. So it must be bad"

"Oh" he had his head to his knees. "Well… do you want to play ball with me?"

Inuyasha looked up at me quickly with his eyes wide as saucers

"Y-you w-want to p-play with m-me?"

"Yes I do!" I said proudly. Inuyasha stood up

"You're not scared or mad at me?"

"Why would I be Inuyasha, you are my friend" I smiled at him.

He laughed and hugged me; he spun me in the air and hugged me.

I woke up from my dream. Lately I have been having that same dream over and over again. From the first day I met my friend Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since I was six. I met him when I was five. That was 500 years ago… in the past. No I am not 500 years old, I'm 17. So it was 11 years ago. Confused? You should be. I grew up in feudal Japan, and was transferred into the modern ear. You see, my family are time-travelers. We travel threw my family well that is located in my family shrine.

I got out of bed and got ready for school, when I went downstairs my family was gathered in the living room.

"K-kagome" my mother spoke to me while crying "L-lady Izayoi" she continued to cry "She died"

I was surprised. I have not heard anything of the Takahashi family since I was little. I walked over to my mother and I hugged her. "its okay mom"

She got up and faced me, she had a serious face on, well… she tried.

"Kagome I need you to read her will"

"Why mom?"

"please just do it"

"okay" she handed me the will. "I, Izayoi Takahashi, leave my entire estate to my son Inuyasha Takahashi and also to Princess Kagome Higurashi" I froze, and looked at my mom "Princess? Estate? Inuyasha? Mom what is going on?"

"Kagome, you are going to live in feudal Japan for 6 months. If by then you don't like it you can return home and stay here permanently."

"WHAT? I want to stay here! Where there is electricity, warm water, BEDS! Mom please don't make me!"

"Kagome it is in her will, please just do this for me, and you can visit anytime you want."

"What about my school?"

"We told them that you will transfer for 6 months out of contry… its sort of right"

"Fine.. I'll go."

"Okay, pack hunny you leave tomorrow."

"Alright."

I went upstairs and got into my shower, better shower now not like there is hot water over there. After I packed some Kimonos my mom bought so I would 'fit in'. I guess these were princess kimonos since I am supposable the princess of the Time clan. Well, you learn something every day. I put my hair in a bun and wore no make-up cause I didn't need it. My blue eyes matching my brothers looked down the well.

"mom in scared, what If it doesn't work and I hit the bottom and crack my head open only for it to be infected then I'm taken to the hospital where it is too late and I die then the funeral will be a lot of money and you guys will be sad-"

"Kagome don't worry, I have done this plenty of times when I was your age. It will be fine."

"Okay mom, here I go, goodbye everyone!" I turn around and jump inside the well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Normal POV

Kagome jumped inside the well and screamed, before she hit the bottom a blue light surrounded her and she was memorized by its beauty. "wow, this is time traveling? So cool!" she landed on the ground and looked up.

"The sky" she stood up and grabbed the vines starting to pull herself up. When she got there she looked around, she was in a clearing of a forest.

She took her bag and walked around until she came to a village. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"She is so beautiful!" A village child spoke

"She could be a demon in disguise!" said a village man. Kagome was now getting very nervous.

"Halt!" Kagome turned around, standing there was an old priestess that Kagome knew well when she was a child.

"Lady Kaede? Is that you?"

"Ye know me child?"

"Hai, I am Princess Kagome from the Time Clan"

Kaede smiled brightly "Ah Princess Kagome! How nice to see you again!"

"Thank you Kaede, do you know where the Takahashi estate is? I must reach it"

"Yes but it will be a day trip, at least half a day walking."

"May I borrow a horse?"

"No need child, your horse is still here" Kagome was excited to hear that her horse was still alive. As they walked to the stables Kagome saw her horse from many years ago and it looked very strong. There she saw a white horse that was now tall and strong, yet elegant.

"Princess!" Her horse looked up and galloped towards her. "You remember me!" they horse neighed in response and Kagome got on her. "Alright princess, we need to make it to the Takahashi estate before sundown, do you think we can make it?"

Princess brought her head up and down. Kaede walked up to Kagome and gave her a map.

"Kagome, the village is west from here, ye cannot miss it if ye follow this path, if ye get lost the map will show you thy way back"

"Thank you lady Kaede, were off princess!" Kagome then set off with the horse to the west, it did take a few hours and they stopped a few times for the horse to get water.

They finally came to a beautiful estate that was very big and secluded in the forest. Kagome walked into the estate and found the door. She knocked on it and waited for a response. About a minute later a monk who looked in his 20's opened the door.

"uh.. is this the Takahashi estate?"

The monk smiled "Yes it is, may I ask you a favor my lady?"

"uh, I guess?"

He grabbed her hands and came closer to her "Will you bare my children?"

"What?" 'are you serious? A perverted monk?

Before Kagome responded Kagome heard a WACK and the monk was on the ground. Now a beautiful woman with light brown hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway.

"Please excuse him, he is just a hentai"

"I see, anyways I am Kagome Higurashi"

"YOU are Princess Kagome Higurashi of the time clan?" "Nice to see you rejoin us monk. Anyways, my name is Sango Taijiya. I am the demon slayer of this estate. The perverted monk is Miroku Hoshi, the pervert of this estate."

"You can't have an estate without a pervert I guess." Kagome and Sango burst out laughing at Kagome's comment.

"Well Kagome come in, your room is next to Inuyasha."

"Speaking of which, Sango my dear, where is he now?"

"Monk I am NOT your anything and I think he is with, ugh Kikyou."

"Kikyou Miko? of the Priestess clan?"

"Yes Kagome, you heard of her?" Kagome sighed and turned toward Sango

"I grew up with her and Inuyasha, I met Kikyou first, when I told her I met Inuyasha she said and I quote 'Kagome, don't play with that Half-breed, you will get a disease and die, you are a princess, princesses like US don't play with dogs like him' it was rude of her. So I told her and I quote 'Kikyou you are mean! You don't see Inuyasha like I do! He is nice and he is my friend! You are rude!' I never saw her after that.

"How rude! I never really liked her and now I defiantly don't!"

"why didn't you like her Sango?"

"She acts like she is the best because she is the best priestess around"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT? She is NOT the best priestess! Hahaha I always beat her! Ha! The best yeah right!"

Sango gasped "You beat Kikyou? You are a priestess!?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like me cause I am better than her."

"Wow, you are amazing Kagome!"

"Thank you Sango."

"Well here is your room; Inuyashas is right across the hall from you if you need him."

"Thanks again, I hope to see him soon, I hope he remembers me"

KAGOME POV 

I looked at my room and it was a beautiful Japanese style room, very spacious. I even had a door that lead to the back yard garden.

I walked to garden and it was very beautiful. There were many roses and flowers, even some I've never seen before! There were sakura trees and cherry blossoms. In all, it was gorgeous. I walked more into the forest and there was a waterfall with a stream.

Sitting by the stream was a little boy with red-ish orange hair. He was staring into the water.

"Hello" the boy turned around and he looked sad.

"h-hi" he responded very quickly. I walked over to him and sat down by him.

"My name is Kagome, what is your name?"

"My name is Shippo" he started to smile.

"Shippo, what are you doing out here alone"

"My father isn't home yet"

"Who is your father?" Kagome asked confused

"Inuyasha"

"I-Inuyasha?" I was now surprised, Inuyasha had a kid? Why was he a fox then?

"Shippo"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I-inuyasha… is he really your father?"

"No" Shippo now put his head on his knees which his hands where now around

"My father died a while back, Inuyasha took me in"

"Im so sorry shippo" I picked the child up and started to walk back into the house. Shippos noes twitched and his eyes open. He got up from my arms and jumped down and started to run to the door.

"FATHERS HOME FATHERS HOME!"

I stayed in her room for a bit. I did not know how to address Inuyasha. I have not seen him in many years. I made my decision. I stood up tall about to walked to the door when her door busted open.

A/N: How did you like this story? Made it today. Hope you guys like this!


End file.
